This disclosure relates to a headphone.
Headphones have one or two earcups. In order to be adjustable so as to comfortably fit most heads, the earcups should be able to rotate about the vertical axis. The earcups are sometimes also rotatable about a horizontal axis. The earcups should also be able to translate along the vertical axis. Many headphones use yokes to couple the earcups to the headband to help accomplish the necessary rotations and sliding movement, but yokes are relatively large and are not integral to the headband design. There is a need for an earcup-to-headband joint that provides for rotation and translation along the vertical axis, while allowing the earcups to fold flat against the headband and thus decrease the depth of the headphones and a headphone storage/carrying case.